FoR MÄR Heaven
by Hahana
Summary: Seven years after the Second Great War ends, now new evil threatens the peace they acquired. Dorothy uses the rare Gate Keeper Clown to summon Ginta and Danna but evil forces intervene. Now two normal students ended up in MÄR-Heaven instead. Karma sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Seven years after the Second Great War ends, peace came and countries finally gotten back on track but now, new evil threatens the peace they acquired. In a desperate attempt, people from MÄR-Heaven gather once again the members Team MÄR and those who fought the Chess Pieces. They even went as far as to have Dorothy summon Ginta and Danna once again to the world of MÄR with Gate Keeper Clown, the Dimension ÄRM. Though somehow, the new evil forces foresaw this and made a move to interfere with the plan. Now instead of Ginta and Danna entering MÄR-Heaven again, it was two normal students.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Dorthy the Witch of Kaldea waited at one of the many open field of Lestava with the former members of Team MÄR for the last member to arrive. The corners of her mouth quirked up a bit, seeing the last member arriving. Though the members kept in touch with each others, they haven't all met up in a long while and seeing each other brought on the familiar comforting mood they develop during the war. Hey, fighting to death with each other during a war does that to you. It make you develop an irreplaceable friendship with each other.

"Yo!" Jack the youngest male member greeted them cheerfully, "Sorry I'm late but I needed to help Ma with something before I had to leave."

A number of replies greeted him in different ways. Some were a nice or silent 'hellos', another was a _pat_ (though it's more like a big slate of rock hitting him) on his back with booming voice next to his ears.

"Now," Dorothy started as she held her right hand up with a Dimension ÄRM one of her fingers, "As we all know, we're here together for another upcoming war even if I wanted this meeting to catch up with each other instead. It took me quite a while to get my hand on this so we better hope we bring Gintan and Danna-san back."

"Don't worry Dorothy-chan!" Nanashi, the leader of Luberia said smiling with a dismissing hand, "I'm pretty sure we'll get to see them again, if not one of them."

"Shh!" Snow, the beloved princess of Lestava quickly tried to hush him with wide eyes, "Don't say that! You'll jinx it!" Snow nervously look back and forth as if she's trying to find someone to contradict what Nanashi said.

Jack and Alan, the guard of the princess laughed boisterously at the paranoid Snow while Nanashi just grinned widely. Only Dorothy and Alviss didn't seem to find it funny because mostly when one says that, it always come back at you. Though the two silently hope that Nanashi was to be right.

"Don't worry Snow," Jack grinned while patting softly on her shoulder, "Every thing's going to be fine."

Dorothy and Alviss look at Jack with a deadpan face. He just had to say it.

"W-what?" Jack asked upon seeing their displeased face, "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Karma who was a formless entity happens just to be around them, even if Karma pity their ongoing wars, they just love to speak things that attracts Karma like bees to honey flowers. Karma shakes its nonexistent head and sighs it's nonexistent breath, wondering when will humans or anybody will learn.

* * *

Somewhere far away from Team MÄR, in a castle a figure was peering through a mirror hanging on a wall. The figure crosses the arms and leaned back slightly from the mirror while making a 'tut-tut' noise. Though the noise was muffled behind a elegant mask and beautiful engraving decorating across the smooth surface. "I can't let you do that," said the mysterious figure with elegant robes but somehow even with all the layers, it was made easy to move in, "If I did than His Majesty would be utmost displeased with me."

The figure watches the mirror playing the events of the witch summon the rare Dimension ÄRM, the Gate Keeper Clown. Smiling, even if no one sees it, the hand waved across the mirror making it rippled like the ocean before it settles. Instead of MÄR-Heaven the mirror showed before, it was Earth where the previous champions from the wars resides in. Easily enough, the mirror spotted the two former members that fought in the previous war.

Smirking just a bit, the Gate Keeper Clown slowly appears in front of them and it amused the figure slightly to see others running around in panic or even courageously walking closer at the sight of the gate. Watching the two smiling at the chance to go back to MÄR-Heaven even if it was for war, they excitedly waited for the cross eyed clown to roll the dice. The two woman, Koyuki and Sayori, Ginta's mother could only sigh and smile at them while wishing them luck. Though they worried over them, they can't stop the one thing they missed.

The smirk behind the mask grew as the dice landed on a two, just before the two could go in, the hands already found its way in the mirror and in front of the two. A bracelet on one of the arms glowed, it forced the four away from the gate. Looking around in the mirror, the hands found two seemingly useless teenagers running away. Grabbing hold onto their hands and ignoring the surprised and incredulously looks on their faces, they were forced into the gate with a help from a glowing ring.

With the job done, the figure retreated the hands out of the mirror. Fixing the robes while having one last look at the surprised faces of Ginta and Danna, backing away from the mirror. It rippled before settling to a darken regular looking glass. As much as the figure wants to see the reaction of Team MÄR, making the King wait was a no-no.

* * *

The ring on Dorothy's finger broke, signaling the complete success of the Gate Keeper Clown job. The group of five couldn't wait until they see Ginta and Danna again.

But instead of the sight of the two men, it was of two young people. The two look warily around them and the people in front of them.

The expression of Team MÄR varies from one to another, some even held comically expressions that the two strangers were familiar with.

Alviss and the rest watch as the young man with long slivery light blue hair tied into a low ponytail tensed at the unfamiliar surrounding and stood in front of the semi-long brown haired girl.

"Who are you people?" came the low voice of the man with a frown placed upon his feminine features, "And where are we?"

Dorothy watched him guarded the girl like a seasoned fighter and sighed. She knew it, it was too good to be true if things could work out smoothly. Before she could answer their new guests, Jack exclaimed loudly in question, "Who are _you_? You're not Ginta or Danna-san!"

The narrowed ice blue eyes rolled as if he was far superior than the one in front of him before saying sarcastically, "Of course I'm not this Ginta or Danna, monkey. Anyone with a bit of brains cells and eyes can see that."

The rest of the group had to snicker at this. Though some more subtly than the others.

"Hey!" Jack said loudly while blush started to creep up his neck and ears, "I'm not a monkey!" Just as he was about to stomp across the few meters that separated them, he was held back by Alan.

"Please excuse Jack," Snow said as she elegantly walked in front of Jack, "I am Princess Snow of Lestava. You two are currently on the grounds of Lestava Kingdom's." Turning, she motioned at her friends, "This is Jack as you know, this is Dorothy, then this is Alviss and the fairy Belle, Nanashi, and my guard Alan." Once she finished introducing them, she faces the two teenagers and bowed slightly like a true princess. "We mean you no harm and on the behalf of Lestava Kingdom, I welcome you two to MÄR-Heaven. We are sorry to drag you two into this mess, we never expected to bring forth civilians other than Ginta and Danna. If you would please follow us to my kingdom, I would prepare two rooms for you two to stay in for the time being while we discuss your situation and figure a way to get you two back to your home."

Spoken like a true princess, the rest were quite surprised and proud on how quickly Snow handle the situation. Snow truly have grown up in mind like a true ruler.

"No," Came the short and firm reply of the man, "We won't go unless you explain everything to us."

The endowed and well develop girl with green eyes behind her friend almost wanted to smack her head before she settle on smacking his head instead, "Mi-chan!" She said with a note of frustration, "Don't be so rude! I mean, in a castle with food? What are the chances we get to experience it?!"

"Plenty on the rate of our luck," Came the deadpan reply of his, "But of course with the monkey sized brain of yours, you wouldn't remember our chances during our high school year."

"Mi-chan!" She exclaimed with anger boiling up inside of her. She squashed it while taking deep breath with her eyes closed. She slowly open her eyes towards the mysterious group of people in front of her with a smile, "Sorry about that, Mi-chan is always rude and frigid man like that. My name is Fuuko Kirisawa and this rude man is Mi-chan or-"

"Tokiya Mikagami," The ice blue eyes man said bluntly as he interrupted her while he studied the group, "Not any of those ridiculous nicknames she calls me." Though he was sure he knew none of those in front of him, he got an eerily feeling of familiarity of the blond smiling man. He was going to make note of that man soon enough.

Chuckling, Snow smiled a smile that remind the two of their friend Yanagi and it almost instantaneously made the two trust her quickly, almost. "If you would please get on this," Snow said as Alan activate Flying Carpet Dimension ÄRM, "It would take us to Lestava's Castle soon enough."

"Holy shit!" Fuuko exclaimed with wide-eyes, "Mi-chan! It's a flying carpet! It almost feel like Aladdin."

"Yes I can see that," Tokiya said and he wanted to add more but he was quickly dragged on to the carpet by Fuuko.

* * *

A/N: Please write Flame of Recca and MÄR crossovers.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

This got to be one of the shittiest day Tokiya Mikagami have since the days of his high school years when he and the others were involved with the Madougu. You see here, Tokiya had already being his bad day before he even went out of the house.

First by having absolutely no coffee beans due to Recca and Domon devouring them all and made him late for he (unknown to the rest) can not survive without morning coffee. It was also the day he and the rest of the former Hokage team had to meet up for lunch. But due to certain reasons and idiocy of his so called friends (except for Yanagi of course), no one made it except of the tomboy of the team. Just as they were about to have the planned lunch together, a freaking huge gate appeared out of nowhere and things got worse. The freaking hands appeared out of nowhere and proceed to pull him and the monkey into the damn gate.

Then they were dragged to another world...In the middle of a _freaking_ war.

Now they were to stay in the castle the people supposedly summon them. Tokiya sighed,knowing their luck, they'll probably be dragged into the damn war too.

He just hope the monkey will keep her mouth shut and don't volunteer him to the war. It won't do good, even if they're good and top notch with their physical abilities, without any Madougu to help. Especially with the items he seen the group of people who summon them use.

* * *

While Tokiya was muling around at some corner in the same room as Fuuko, she was introduce to the lovely room the kingdom has, called the kitchen. Having personal chefs cooking for her was like a dream come true, especially when it's top quality. Fuuko hopes that the ice block would just get his ass over here with her so they can eat. She knew he's probably in a bad mood, especially with all that had been happening around and such. If she was correct, Tokiya did not have any coffee this morning nor did they eat anything since breakfast.

"Mi-chan," Fuuko whined as she look at the plates of food setting up in front of her, "Come on, eat with me!"

No answer came from the mauling ice block. Frowning, Fuuko got up to ask one of the personal something. Drastic times calls for drastic measures.

Once Fuuko got what she needed, she quickly whipped the product in perfect condition. Turning to her companion, she grinned widely. "Oh Mi-chan" Fuuko said in a sing-a-song voice, "I know you haven't gotten your morning coffee yet because of two certain idiots. So why don't ya join me for the much needed lunch. I especially made this coffee the way you like it, just for you."

Twitching, Tokiya said nothing but got up from where he was and walked over to where Fuuko was sitting. Sitting down in front of her, he accepted the hot mug of coffee from Fuuko's outstretched arms.

Grinning widely while clapping her hands, Fuuko says loudly, "Itadakimasu!"

Tokiya rolled his eyes before clapping his hands lightly and mutters, "Itadakimasu..."

With that, they dig in. Tokiya ate more cleanly then Fuuko and he frowns while he dodges at the sputtering pieces when Fuuko talks with her mouth full or when she laughs.

* * *

Outside against the wall next to the almost closed doors, Alviss stood there with his arms crossed. Though he never really like to invade other people privacy, it was his turn to keep watch of the two people from the other world. What he didn't know was that ever since the first 'guard', the two former Hokage members knew they were there watching them but chose to ignore them.

Hearing light footsteps heading towards his way, he did not need to turn to know it was Dorothy the witch who was coming near him. Though he did look up when she stood in front of him.

"So how are they?" Dorothy asked.

"Fine." Alviss answered.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"No, they don't seem to gain strength or anything like Ginta when he arrived."

Dorothy put one of her hands on her lips while lowering her eyes, a smirk gracing her lips. "Oh?"

Alviss narrowed his eyes, whenever Dorothy did that it meant she knew more than she lets on. "Is there anything special about them?"

A small twitch of Dorothy's lips threaten to form into a full blown amused smirk. "There's...nothing special about them."

"Is that so?" Alviss said, leaning back in his original position.

"At least not yet," Dorothy said nonchalantly.

He whipped his head and could on stare at the retrieving back of Dorothy and her waving hands. Growling a bit, he could and would curse the woman but Dorothy somehow, someway, she knew when something is directed towards her. Even when it was mentally done. She was always like this, hiding what she knew, smiling in amusement at others confusion. As if it was all to easy to guess.

* * *

In a room, so very hidden from the outside world. Darkness enshrouds the room, almost as if it was daring anybody, daring those who have the notion of getting close to the treasure. The treasure that was encase of ice in the middle of the room. Ice smoke flows downwards, clouding the floor, full of traps.

Inside of the ice that were sealed by multiple of the strongest seal ÄRMs there is, two items hummed.

It hummed for its masters. They were so close, they were in this world. They wanted their masters back, they wanted for them to take them away from the sealed ice. They wanted to be with their masters again and they couldn't wait for the moment to come. They were impatient but, they didn't have to wait any longer. They were far but very close, closer to them than they have been in years. Near since they have been used as the original models of what they called ÄRM.

But they wanted their masters to know they were here, waiting for them ever since they had left them.

Yes, they wanted their masters to know and know they shall.

In years, plenty and plenty of years. The two inactive items came alive once again for their masters.

The two items, they reach within the very cores and pulled out whatever they had stored in themselves.

They _called_. The two items call for their masters, letting them know they would wait for them. Called until they knew their masters were aware of them.

* * *

A/N: Please write Flame of Recca and MÄR crossovers.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Fuuko's eyes flew wide awake in the middle of the starry night. Gasping sharply she sat up slowly, putting her hands over her fast paced beating heart. _What..._ Fuuko thought, _What was that? It...felt so familiar._

.

Closing her eyes gently, she hugged herself, feeling a gentle slight hum around her body. Something so familiar but she could not place it just yet. Even if she didn't know what it was, she felt warm all over, like something was calling her gently. She wonders what it could be. Ever since she was thrown into the new world, strange things happened. Especially when she feels the wind around her, as if protecting her against an unknown enemy.

.

Gently slumping back into the wide soft bed she was given by the Princess Snow, she curled in her covers. Just content on feeling the hum, the familiarity against her very soul.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Grinning widely, Fuuko step into the kitchen, ready for breakfast. Fuuko were dressed in an off shoulder black silken shirt with a halter like gray top underneath it. She had found some dark navy shorts in Tokiya's room and used a sash like thing to secure it with the hems of the pant leg rolled up secure on her upper thigh with some clips she found in the drawers. Stretching her arms out, she let out a sigh. She really had a good night right yesterday, better than she had in years.

.

Fuuko walked leisurely to her seat next to a stoic Tokiya, drinking his morning coffee and sighed contently when she saw the food in front of her.

.

Sitting in from of Tokiya were Dorothy who rose her eyebrow with a slight smile on her face. "You two certainly seem like you had a good rest yesterday."

.

Tokiya merely scoff softly in his coffee while Fuuko beamed at the pink hair witch. "Yep!" Fuuko said cheerfully as she helped herself to the food in front of her. "It's been awhile since I had this good of sleep. Maybe it was the bed or something, it really was comfortable." Turning to Tokiya, Fuuko titled her head a bit, "Mi-chan had a good sleep too?"

.

"Ah." Was all she got from him before he continued to drink his coffee.

.

"That's good to know Mi-chan!" Fuuko said happily, "You like the bed too, huh? And the pillows too, eh?"

.

"Ah."

.

"Heh, me too! I guess royalty beddings are different than us commoners."

.

"Hn."

.

"Oh shush you. I know, I know. You're not like the idiots eh?"

.

While the two were conversing in their own type of language, Dorothy and Alviss who came a bit later could only stare at the two people in front of them. The two had such contradicting looks and personality, that makes it hard for them to accept the fact they're conversing on a whole new level. One side with one syllable and another with full length sentences.

.

Sitting back against her chair, Dorothy took a sip of her morning juice. "Say Alviss...Can you understand what that guy just said?"

.

"No clue," Alviss said while he watches the two converse.

.

"Yeah, me too."

.

And so Dorothy and Alviss continued on watching the two in front of them while finishing their breakfast. Amused by how they seem like they were in there own world and they didn't bother to figure out what they were talking about, in fear of getting a headache.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hey Mi-chan," Fuuko started as she laid on the fresh green grass on one of the small hill the Lestava Kingdom's has. They can still see to the well sized castle, not daring to venture too far in the unknown until they knew what laid out there, especially when there were war brewing almost everywhere. The two former Hokage members at left the kitchen after they finished eating and the former Team MÄR members were to have a meeting on what they should do with the two.

.

"What is it?" Tokiya asked after a short moment.

.

"You slept really well last night didn't you?"

.

"I thought we confirmed it at breakfast, monkey." Tokiya said.

.

"Yeah but it wasn't that, that made you sleep well right?" Fuuko nonchalantly said with a touch solemn tone in her voice.

.

"No." Tokiya said shortly after a while, "You too?"

.

"Yeah, me too. I was woken up in the middle of the night, at first I didn't know what it was but...but after a bit, my whole body felt so warm and familiar. My soul hummed as if something was calling to me."

.

"Ah, me too."

.

The two didn't say anymore but only content on staring at the endless blue sky with clouds stretching as if it can go on forever. With soft breezes lulling around them as if they were singing a soft lullaby, the two were soon lulled to sleep on the soft fresh green grass that smelt like summer rain.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Meeting adjourned," said the princess of Lestava and with that, the rest and herself as while sighed together in unison.

.

They had just finished a short but intense meeting. Deciding on the fate of the two strangers that came to their world by mistake. It was decided that they were to stay in the castle where it was safe until they find another Dimension ÄRM or a way to get them back to their own world. Until then, the members of Team MÄR would be educating the two about MÄR, to learn their ways so they wouldn't feel so uncomfortable and lost in this world. They knew if they were suddenly pulled into another world in the middle of the war, they would be the same, wondering when they would get back to their own home at all.

.

"Where are our guests?" Snow asks her friends.

.

"They're outside, within the protective circle." Alan spoke up being the only one who knew of their presence as he was the one who showed them the way.

.

"Really?" Alviss asked as he looked outside the window, admiring the view.

.

"Yes, why?" Alan asked before talking in a deep smoke.

.

"Well...I suppose the two people out there running for life is not our guests from another world. Just two completely random strangers running from monsters eh?" Alviss had said this so normally and casually that the others took a moment to catch up to what he was saying before all of them rush against the window to see Tokiya and Fuuko running away as fast as they could from disfigured creatures.

.

"Holy shit!" Jack cussed loudly as he sees the swarm of monsters, "Let's go guys!" Silence, "Guys?"

.

Looking around, he sees his teammates jumping out of the open window. Cursing loudly, he proceed to jump as well. "Wait for me guys!" Jack shouted as he catches up to them.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mi-channnnnn!" Fuuko cried out, running for dear life next to Tokiya, "What the hell are those things?!"

.

"You ask me, I ask who monkey?!" Tokiya retorted loudly to her.

.

"But aren't you suppose to be all smart?!" Fuuko asked as she dodged a swiping claw aimed at her.

.

"This is another world!" Tokiya said as if it explains everything and in every way, it did.

.

"But Mi-chan!" Fuuko whined as she dodge another swipe, nearly injuring her but got lucky when it only nicked her clothing she borrowed, "Geh! You stupid monsters! Why the hell are you chasing us?! And why is it _me_ that they're attacking? Why not Mi-chan?! Huh?!"

.

"They're smart creatures," Tokiya said, "Attacking the weakest one."

.

"Mi-chan!" Fuuko said angrily, "No time for jokes! My clothing are getting ruined each swipe! It's like a repeat of my first battle with that pervert!"

.

Tokiya growled slightly in frustration, "Stop talking monkey, save your breath and run faster. I got nothing to save you monkey ass."

.

Letting out a 'humph', she remained quiet, knowing she really need to reserve her energy. Really, they didn't even wonder far enough to attract anything. They were still close to the castle but those things had appeared out of nowhere, chasing them head on.

.

"_Thunder Wind_!"

.

"_13 Totem Pole_!"

.

"_Air Hammer_!"

.

With those three cries, the powers of each had nearly destroyed all the monsters while the ones left behind injured and barely got away in the nick of time.

.

Both Tokiya and Fuuko looked at their saviors and sighed in relief. They really didn't want to run anymore. It was annoying to just run to save their asses and could not fight back at all, not if they didn't want to live till the next day.

.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked the two weary runners, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

.

Tokiya merely gave a grunt and looked at the others finish off the monsters quickly with weapons that he never seen of before and familiarity of some.

.

"Yeah," Fuuko gasped out, "Just tired from running." They did get chased and ran more then a hundreds of feet while dodging (Fuuko only) to save their own life.

.

Snow gave a skeptical look at her torn clothing, "Are you sure? The clothing..."

.

"Eh heh," Fuuko gave an embarrassed laugh, "I manage to dodge them but they kept on tearing the clothing. Sorry about it."

.

"Don't worry about the clothing," Snow assured her, "I'm just glad you two are okay."

.

Beaming, Fuuko says to her, "I'm glad too! Those monsters seems to only attack me and not that iceberg over there." She points to Tokiya who chose pay attention to them.

.

He scoffed, "Attack the weakest is what they planned monkey."

.

"Hey!" Fuuko exclaimed, her pride being threatened, "I'm not weak!"

.

"I didn't say you were," Tokiya said while rolling his eyes, "You're just weaker then _me_."

.

"Why you!" Fuuko gritted out before she pointed rudely at him, "I am so not weaker than you!"

.

"Are so," Tokiya said with an air of superiority.

.

"Mi-chan!" Was all Fuuko growled before closing in on him to get a hold of his beautiful pale neck that she can wrung her hands around. How lovely it would be for her to wrap around his slender neck.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A/N: Please write Flame of Recca and MÄR crossovers.

.

.

* * *

.


End file.
